Arckal Stich
Arckal Stich is a character in Mini-Grand 5108 Profile Biography: Belief is a powerful thing. Sometimes, far more than one expects. Michael Bay was once a simple director, just a man in charge of making a movie. And that he did, in fact, he made many movies, most notably being the Transformers Films. After the third film was released, something amazing happened. While on the set for an upcoming film, Michael Bay suddenly became a god. For whatever reason, enough people believed in his movies and in his skills as a director of action movies, that Michael Bay rose above his mortal limitations and became The God of Action. However, this is not his story, but the story of one person who witnessed this event. Arnold Kevin Stits, movie star, bodybuilder, and mixed martial artist, was simply an up and coming actor, who had gotten a lucky break as the Start of Michael Bay's newest film. However, when Bay ascended, Arckal, who was physically closest to Bay, was accidentally imbued with some of the new god's power. At first, Arckal did not notice. He and the rest of the people in the set simply tried to forget that Michael Bay suddenly glowed in the middle of shooting, and went on with their lives. However, when the ninja on a motorcycle began to assault him, Arckal realized that something was up. From then on, Arckal, Action Movie Actor, was prone to all sorts of odd interruptions and annoyances, ranging from punks to samurai, from boat chases to meteor dodging, Arckal was stuck, living in a constant action sequence. Suffice to say, when he was entered in a multidimensional battle to the death, he wasn't exactly surprised. Description: Arckal Stich is a Caucasian adult human male, about 6 and a half feet tall. He has unkempt jet black hair, a beard, and blue eyes. He is in tip-top shape, as before he was an actor he was somewhat well known in MMA circles. Normally, he wears a scarlet Underarmor brand t-shirt and nice black pants, finished off by blue shoes. He also occasionally wears a black jacket as well. Finally, he has been described to have a "golden glow" around him. Mentally, he is as good as an actor gets. He got through college all right, and he knows a lot about the human body and health, but he isn't the best at some kinds of logic. He is a risk taker, having done all his own stunts, and he's also a bit impulsive. He does however, care about the children and makes a note to keep as clean a slate as he can, never using any of his MMA skills except in defense. For him the rule of thumb is if it won't hurt anyone (with a possible exception for himself), he will go for it. Finally, it should be noted that the whole being blessed has made him a tad overconfident. Items/Abilities: Beyond his Mixed Martial Arts skills and above average human physical prowess, Arckal has one, somewhat broad, ability. He was blessed (or possibly cursed, depending on your viewpoint) by the God of Action. The resulting effect is that Arckal's life is in constant motion and paces very similar to an action movie. Groups of men will go assault him for little reason, ninjas will appear out of nowhere, cars are simple to hotwire and are always open, motorcycles never seem to crash horribly, firearms seem to hold much more ammo than possible, weapons in general to not seem to break, and many other things will just happen. In simpler terms, Arckal lives in an action movie. After growing aware of his condition Arckal made sure to never leave the safety of his home without at least one or two weapons. He usually uses non-lethal ones, although on some rather hectic days he has been forced to bring out more dangerous ones. For reference, when he was abducted, he was on his motorcycle and he had only his nun-chucks in his jacket pocket and a normal suitcase. In Mini-Grand 5108 Development He met Michael Bay Victory Reuben sort of ended up killing himself but Arckal did all kind of action stuffs to keep them both alive to that point. Afterwards maybe his life of action will continue?! Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:Mini-Grand Winners